


Eat Your Veg

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Brussel sprouts, Day 20, Facebook prompts, Gen, Kid Mycroft, Kidlock, Mycroft hates his Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft hates Brussel sprouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Veg

“Mycroft, eat your vegetables,” their mother demanded. Mycroft made a face at his plate. He hated brussel sprouts, they were always so slimy and the taste was just horrible, how was this even food?

“I don’t like brussel sprouts.” He said plainly, pushing the greens around his plate with a fork.

“Sherlock is eating his vegetables. You should too, you know better, Mycroft,” she countered. Sherlock was 8 years old and he was 15 and he would be damned if his little brother listened to Mummy and he didn’t. His brother stuck his tongue out at him and he fought the urge to reciprocate because he knew his mom was watching and he would be scolded for being so rude at the table.

Reluctantly and slow as ever, Mycroft put a piece of brussel sprout in his mouth and chewed gingerly, looking like he didn’t want to mix around the taste in his mouth too much before swallowing. Sherlock stuck his tongue out at his older brother a second time before popping another of the green veg into his own mouth.


End file.
